


Драбблы, мини, пост второй

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 12





	Драбблы, мини, пост второй

**Название:** Встреча  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** драббл, 222 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** рифмованная проза  
**Размещение:** после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Встреча"

  
Шулерски биты карты, чья-то разыграна жизнь. День переходит в завтра, стертый ухмылками лжи. Знаю, немым укором в горле застыли слова. Я тебя жду. Ты скоро? Как в тот раз… или два?

Ты же металла крепче? Все свой имеет предел. Выпьем, и будет легче. Сам я не мог. Не хотел. Я лишь расставил пешки. Что там велела молва? Черным — сегодня решка. Выбрал? Раз или два? Вечер на то и вечер, чтобы забросить мундир. Крыть аргументы нечем. Но… перебьется же мир? Завтра границы риска снова подвинет судьба. Смерть безнадежно близко. Шаг. Или, может, два. Как тогда в Шерринф **о** рде? Глупо… подставился сам. Я не сказал. Был гордый. Ты прочитал по глазам. Прошлое тянет плечи, ноет на дождь голова. Время нечасто лечит. В этот раз… или два.

Брось, я держался долго. Даже гордился собой. Холодность, жесткость, колкость. Честно проигранный бой. Как нас свела дорога? Нет бы подумать сперва. Проигрыш стал уроком, спасшим не раз и не два. Пусть маячками встречи, важно до них нам дожить. Каждый уютный вечер против лепнины из лжи. Спорить порой нелепо, где бесполезны слова. Может, мы в чем-то слепы были не раз и не два. Видно, упрямства мало, если смыкается круг. И тяжелей металла было принять: ты мой друг.

Впрочем, давай. За встречу. К черту пустые слова. Просто с тобой мне легче в этот раз… Или два.

 **Название:** Фейерверк мне в задницу  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** драббл, 640 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** юмор, романс  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Краткое содержание:** Быть одному отлично. Но потом наступают праздники.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Фейерверк мне в задницу"

  
За окном взрывались петарды. С каждым новым разноцветьем, выкинутым в небо, настроение Грега падало все ниже. Даже захотелось нарисовать график корреляции и подсчитать, на какой глубине от поверхности земли находится его рождественский дух и достиг ли он магмы.

— Как оно? — в который раз за день Грег позвонил Диммоку. Со злорадством ожидая, что на службе по прежнему царят безнадега и скука, заедаемые вчерашними остатками с корпоротива.

— Тройное убийство!

Ликовать Грег себе запретил, так и до уровня асоциальной личности скатиться раз плюнуть.

— Помощь нужна?

— Справимся, отдыхай.

Перезванивать и умолять Грег тоже себе запретил — опускаться до Шерлока и вопить в трубку «я вам нужен» было стыдно, не по возрасту или должности.

На улице снова бабахнуло.

Может, если выйти на улицу, следующая петарда выстрелит прямо в лоб?

До местной рождественской ярмарки он дошел без контузии, что его расстроило.

— Хо-хо-хо, — гаркнули слева.

Санта Клаус из домика для благотворительности привлекал внимание прохожих танцуя незамысловатый танец.

— Был ли ты хорошим мальчиком в этом году?

— Нет.

Грег попытался его обогнуть, но Санта Клаус оказался упрямее. Грегу пришлось остановиться.

— Ай-яй-яй, плохой мальчик. А эти детишки были очень хорошими. Бедные создания. Исполните их заветное желание — и тогда на вас снизойдет рождественский дух и вы станете достойными праздничного чуда.

Грег слышал о таком виде благотворительности для детей из неблагополучных семей. Собственно, почему и не принять участия. Вытянув из рук ряженного открытку он прочел:

«Милый Санта Клаус, весь год я очень старался, слушался родителей и хорошо учился. У меня есть мечта, но папа с мамой сказали, что ее не исполнят. Поэтому я прошу тебя. Все что я хочу на рождество — это новый айфон»

Грег присвистнул. Ничего себе запросы у современных бедных детей, а стоимость индульгенции за быть плохишом явно возросла из-за недавнего всплеска инфляции. Да у него самого трехлетний самсунг, который вполне его устраивал.

— Серьезно? Айфон?

Санта пожал плечами, а Грег продолжил ворчать, понимая, что звучит то ли по-стариковски, то ли по-гринчевски.

— Я вырос в небедной семье, мои родители заботились обо мне, но все что я получал на праздники — это кулек с мандаринами и свистульку.

Санта нырнул в домик и вернулся с другой открыткой.

— Как на счет исполнить мечту о велосипеде?

Тут крыть было нечем. Велосипед — важная часть детства.

— Как его оплатить?

Оказалось, что к каждой открытке уже готов чек.

— Благодарю тебя, добрый человек! Теперь ты заслуживаешь чуда!

Грег постоял некоторое время, но причитающееся чудо так и не явилось.

Вздохнул, смирился и решил, что следует выпить. С алкоголем хотя бы рождественский дух нисходит. Поэтому подошел к соседнему пряничному домику и заказал себе двойного глинтвейна. Прислонился к стойке и стал смотреть на мимогуляющих.

Как-то Шерлок учил его определять по походке, кого стоит клеить, а кого нет. Кажется, завидев Шерлока, люди начинали ходить иначе. Грег же так никого и не высмотрел. Жаль, было бы неплохо провести вечер в компании.

— Хо-хо-хо!

— Что? Опять? Не густо у тебя, должно быть, с желающими исполнять просьбы.

Грег на всякий случай присмотрелся к походке старика, который за приклеенными седыми бровями и бородой имел вполне молодой и озорной взгляд. Однако не вписывался со своим дерганным танцем ни в одну схему.

— Всего одна просьба для очень особенных людей!

— Валяй, Санта.

Все равно денег с зарплаты оставалось больше, чем Грег мог придумать, куда их тратить.

— Это особое пожелание и его исполнить можешь лишь ты!

— Я так и понял, — Грег достал кошелек.

Санта протянул ему конверт, позвякал бубенцами, подмигнул и ушел в свой домик.

Грег достал из конверта открытку.

“Дорогой Грегори, я плохо вел себя в этом году. Я не молод, и я мизантроп. Но, возможно, и для таких, как я, в сегодняшнюю ночь исполняются желания. В моем доме зажжен камин и накрыт стол на двоих. Я приглашаю вас присоединиться ко мне и встретить Рождество вместе. Жду вас в машине у выхода с ярмарки”.

Грег залпом допил глинтвейн, чуть не подавился гвоздичной звездочкой со дна стакана, перечитал открытку. Смысл не изменился.

Тогда он посмотрел в небо и прошептал «спасибо».

В небе взорвался фейерверк.

 **Название:** I Had a Dream  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Канон:** Сериал Шерлок (BBC)  
**Размер:** мини, 2103 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, ангст  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание** : Майкрофт лелеял мечту о счастье с Грегори  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "I Had a Dream"

  
Впервые мы увиделись 23 января 2008 года в 17:45. Я помню тот мерзкий зимний день. Из-за прогулки с премьер-министром я основательно продрог и даже позволил себе выругаться, когда пришлось ехать в больницу Скорой помощи, куда доставили с переломом ноги свалившегося с крыши Шерлока. Если бы я только знал, чем эта поездка обернется для меня!

Я услышал из-за двери палаты брата бархатный голос с гневными нотками, доказывающий Шерлоку, что бегать по крышам должны те, кому за это платят. А еще незнакомец сокрушался, как много будет головной боли, чтобы сочинить для суперинтенданта подходящую легенду о пострадавшем при задержании маньяка гражданском. То, что кто-то пытался вбить простые истины в голову моего брата, меня сильно удивило — обычно люди предпочитали не связываться с ним, считая психом и хамом.

— Еще раз полезешь вперед меня — я упеку тебя на неделю за решетку и мне никто слова не скажет! — выкрикнул мужчина.

Войдя в палату, я увидел его — невысокого, крепкого, с посеребренными ранней сединой темными волосами, с неимоверно обжигающим взглядом карих глаз, одетого в перемазанный грязью помятый плащ.

— Ошибаешься, — осклабился мой дражайший братец, пытавшийся поудобнее пристроить на кровати загипсованную ногу. — Он скажет.

Вот так я и встретил его, человека, ворвавшегося в мое сердце. В тот момент мне пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою выдержку и вспомнить все навыки дипломатических игр, чтобы не выдать ни одной лишней эмоции. Я не мог признаться себе, что любовь с первого взгляда существует. Для меня она всегда была расстройством психики, болезнью F63.9, от которой я старательно годами ограждал себя. Мне понадобился не один день, чтобы принять очевидный факт: я влюбился в инспектора Грегори Лестрейда.

Хотя у меня и не было опыта в отношениях, я понимал, что нельзя взять и свалиться на его голову со своими чувствами. Он и так нервно вздрагивал всякий раз, когда я появлялся на горизонте. В надежде, что умный инспектор сложит два и два, я стал незримо присутствовать в его жизни, выступая в роли ангела-хранителя и той всемогущей руки, что способна щелчком пальцев решить любую проблему. Первое, что я сделал для него — разобрался с шумными соседями, не дававшими Грегори высыпаться днем после ночных смен. Семья Честеров с тремя детьми и собакой не смогла отказаться от предложения переехать в просторную, оплаченную на год вперед квартиру на соседней улице, уступив свою тихой пенсионерке с двумя котами.

Так, по-мелочи, я незримо помогал ему.

 _  
Грегори хороший полицейский и, чтобы там ни говорил про него мой брат, спустя три месяца сообразил, что все удачные стечения обстоятельств не были из разряда: «Мне фортануло». Он понял, кто облегчал ему жизнь. И это было первым шагом к нашему сближению._

Мое положение Серого кардинала Королевства накладывает на меня ряд обязательств. Одним из которых является необходимость всегда оставаться неуязвимым. Пока у меня нет слабого места, меня невозможно заставить сделать что-то во вред моей стране. А получить возможность управлять мной мечтают многие, начиная от российского ГРУ и заканчивая главой Еврокомиссии.

Я могу позволить себе все, что угодно — шедевры гениев Возрождения, машины, созданные по моему заказу, армию охраны и прислуги. Но не могу позволить себе любить, как обычный человек. Я не могу рисковать.

 _  
Я был вынужден скрывать своего Грегори от чужих глаз. Да и ему так было безопаснее. Не зная об истинной природе наших отношений, его не убьют, желая отомстить мне за очередной закон, принятый в обход чьего-то «слишком важного» мнения._

 _И именно из-за необходимости защищать его и страну, меня не было в больнице, куда с проникающим ножевым ранением грудной клетки доставили Грегори. Было задето легкое, и врачи, с которыми у Антеи состоялся долгий разговор, замучились перестраховываться. Я не имел права показать свои чувства и бросить саммит ООН. В этом как партнер я плох. Я просто ужасен!_

 _Но я вполне мог себе позволить сидеть дома у его постели, когда Грегори, промокнув, схватил очередную сильную простуду. Мои подчиненные никогда бы даже не вообразили себе, что я способен готовить горячий шоколад и приносить его в спальню любимому человеку. Что еще? Мне было несложно составить конкуренцию Шерлоку и решать для него головоломные дела. Мой ум настолько совершенен, что мне не трудно выделить крохотную комнатку в Чертогах для головной боли старшего инспектора Скотланд-Ярда._

 _Да, теперь именно старшего инспектора. Разве сложно мне было помочь Грегори с продвижением по карьерной лестнице? Конечно, это стало поводом для ссоры. Однако Грегори и сам не дурак, и мало кто еще отдавал столько же столько времени и сил работе. Я всего лишь чуть-чуть помог ему, подтолкнув в верном направлении мысли тех, кто был ответственен за назначение нового начальника отдела особо тяжких._

 _— А ты бы хотел, чтобы на месте главы отдела оказался чей-то протеже, который не в состоянии распутать и половину дел, с которыми ты сам справился без помощи моего брата? — говорил я, стремясь погасить гнев Грегори. — Это принесет пользу Скотланд-Ярду?_

 _Да, я знал куда нужно ударить, чтобы мой возлюбленный сменил гнев на милость и спустя несколько минут согласно кивнул. На следующее утро он с улыбкой пошел справлять новоселье в новый кабинет. Было бы логично, появись на столе новоиспеченного начальника его совместное фото с партнером, но не в нашем случае._

 _И пусть в Скотланд-Ярде никто не догадывается, что старший инспектор уже занят, а стажерки пусть и дальше строят ему глазки. Так лучше. И в который раз, когда наше свободное время совпадет, системы наблюдения в Лондоне отключатся в нужный момент, чтобы автомобиль с верными мне агентами, смог беспрепятственно забрать Грега из заранее оговоренного места и, оторвавшись от гипотетической слежки, прибыть в мой особняк. Счастью не нужно, чтобы о нем кричали, оно любит покой и тишину._

 _Но покой и тишина не существуют для нашей спальни в те ночи, когда мы наконец-то оказываемся вдвоем и никому из нас не нужно затемно вставать. Я никогда не допускал мысли, что можно настолько растворяться в партнере, терять счет времени и забывать обо всем на свете. Не думал, что смогу свыкнуться с ролью ведомого, но с Грегори она внезапно понравилась мне. С ним я сбрасывал маску, а ведь все мои прошлые мужчины не должны были видеть мое истинное лицо. Профессионалы из агентства, случайные любовники, которых я встречал на саммитах и светских раутах — я не мог никому из них открыться. А Грегори смог. Ему одному довелось увидеть, как я не совладал с дрожью, когда решил стать ведомым в спальне. Я понимал, что должен проявить гибкость в отношениях с тем, у кого до меня еще не было мужчин. Но в глубине души знал, однажды Грегори попросит меня взять инициативу в свои руки._

 _Хотя наши совместные ночи редки, еще более редкими выдаются выходные. Каждый из нас спасает мир в своих масштабах. Я в глобальных, а он в лондонских, и мы оба целиком отдаемся своей работе. И потому дней, когда мы можем проснуться в одной кровати, валяться обнимаясь и целуясь до обеда, а потом вместе ничего не делать, очень мало. Два в месяц, в лучшем случае. Я могу подстроить график Грегори под свой, но точно знаю — он бы никогда не одобрил такое вмешательство в его жизнь._

 _Мы никогда не сможем поехать в совместный отпуск или появиться на одном мероприятии вместе. Такова цена за спокойствие этой страны. Наверное, и Грегори так чувствует себя спокойнее. Все же ему неловко объяснять парням в отделе, что после многолетнего брака с женщиной и кучи интрижек с противоположным полом, он внезапно отдал сердце такому неприятному типу, как я. Пусть на посиделках в пабе по случаю его дня рождения он флиртует с очередной стажеркой, у меня никогда не было повода усомниться в его чувствах ко мне._

 _Кто-то скажет, что мы могли бы выйти из тени с моим выходом на пенсию. Но нет, это также невозможно. С моей должности не уходят на покой — занимающих ее сразу уносят на Хайгейтское кладбище. Поэтому Грегори не видать тихой жизни в деревенском домике с большим садом, хоть я бы и не стал противиться, реши он организовать себе такое уютное гнездо подальше от Лондона, чтобы время от времени приезжать туда, когда я в очередной раз буду болтаться где-то в небе между Москвой и Нью-Йорком, удерживая свою страну от необдуманных шагов. Это станет очевидной жертвой со стороны Грегори, ведь он столько раз говорил инспектору Донован, как хочет жить, уйдя в отставку._

 _У нас никогда не было настоящей свадьбы и никакого юридического закрепления отношений. Никаких официальных обязательств. Для всех и вся мы так и остались чужими друг другу людьми. Та импровизированная церемония, что прошла в моем особняке, когда мы друг перед другом поклялись хранить верность и быть вместе в горе и радости, завершившаяся обменом кольцами, состоялась лишь для моего возлюбленного. Я знал, что ему это нужно, хотя для меня она лишь ненужный ритуал, дань традициям. Грегори было важно надеть кольцо на палец избранника, даже если свое придется все время оставлять дома, потому что и на шнурке под рубашкой оно слишком опасно — если вдруг Грегори ранят, кольцо с моим именем увидят врачи или сослуживцы.  
_

— Так и будешь сидеть? — голос брата выдернул меня из Чертогов. Как я мог забыть, что отпустил Антею, а у охраны приказ всегда пропускать ко мне Шерлока? Конечно же, делать вид, что я занимался решением очередной политической проблемы, не имело смысла.

— А что ты мне предлагаешь? — я изогнул бровь, глядя на Шерлока.

Он чуть надул губы и прищурился, пытаясь предугадать какой будет моя реакция на то, что он собирается сказать.

— Поехать и все раскрыть ему, — брат откинулся на спинку кресла напротив, с вызовом глядя на меня.

Я усмехнулся. Конечно же, Шерлок ждет, что я первым все приму и признаю.

— И зачем? — я повторил его позу в своем кресле, вертя в руках карандаш.

— Затем, что старший инспектор должен знать, что ты влюблен в него все эти годы. В твоих руках остановить свадьбу. У тебя еще два часа до момента, когда появится новая миссис Лестрейд. Все, что ты построил в своих Чертогах, можно попробовать реализовать на практике.

Я едва сдержался, чтобы не скрипнуть зубами. Разумеется, мне доложили, что старший инспектор Лестрейд и констебль Ричардс подали заявление на регистрацию брака, но я отгородился от этой мысли, приняв ее как должное. Зачем мне вмешиваться в отношения натурала и красивой, еще молодой женщины? Я понимал, что даже если Грегори каким-то чудом примет мою любовь, она пойдет ему лишь во вред. Он не примет и трети тех правил, по которым придется жить. Однако сейчас, когда слова брата стали напоминанием о том, какой сегодня день, сердце все равно болезненно сжалось, и в груди образовался горький ком. У меня есть все, но нет и не будет любви.

— А почему ты до сих пор ничего не рассказал доктору Уотсону? — ударил я брата в ответ.

Шерлок лишь опустил взгляд, нервно прикусив губы. Я знал, что он никогда не подставит Джона под удар из-за связи с собой, как и я Грегори. Одно дело друг и помощник и совсем другое — возлюбленный и любовник. Шерлок молча встал, подошел к столику у стены. Звякнула крышка графина, и брат налил в два стакана виски, поставил один передо мной. Вернулся на свое место, сжимая в пальцах второй.

Я посмотрел на часы — еще час сорок восемь минут в Чертогах Грегори Лестрейд останется моим. У меня будет эта мечта.

 **Название:** Солнечный удар  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** мини, 1819 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Жарким августовским днем Лондон подвергся нападениям не совсем обычного террориста.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Солнечный удар"

  
В Лондоне стоял летний день, первый по-настоящему жаркий в этом году. Горожане, вечно ворчащие на серую хмарь и привычные для столицы Британии низко висящие облака, тем не менее не спешили приходить в восторг. Те счастливчики, кому в этот будний день не нужно было сидеть в офисе, расползлись по паркам и скверам, прячась от жары в тени деревьев. Менее везучим, вроде старшего детектива-инспектора Лестрейда, оставалось уповать на кондиционеры, которые имели привычку выходить из строя в самый неподходящий момент. Вот как сегодня.

Вытерев тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба, означенный Лестрейд бросил раздраженный взгляд на термометр. Прибор, которого недовольство служителя закона ни в малейшей степени не тронуло, гордо демонстрировал +35 градусов по цельсию. В такие дни Грег не знал, что лучше — сидеть в душном офисе, укрываясь в тени насколько это возможно, или страдать под прямыми солнечными лучами вне стен Скотланд-Ярда. Опыт подсказывал, что даже в офисе солнце очень ловко пробиралось сквозь опущенные жалюзи на окнах, нагревая все и вся, а снаружи в такую жару выжить можно было разве что вблизи Темзы, в идеале на одном из мостов. Если, конечно, повезёт и с реки будет дуть хоть небольшой ветер.

Недовольства инспектору добавляла еще и усталость, неминуемо напавшая на него после прошлой ночи, когда вместо нормального сна ему пришлось выслеживать маньяка по улицам Лондона вместе с неуемным Шерлоком Холмсом. Детектив позвонил ему часа за три до рассвета, как обычно даже не вспомнив о приличиях, и на одном дыхании выдал в трубку пламенную речь, из которой сонный мозг Грега выхватил только просьбу (приказ?) приехать к Гайд-парку. После чего повесил трубку, не дожидаясь согласия или отказа. Впрочем, этот чертов всезнайка конечно же прекрасно понимал, что отказа не последует.

Ночь не прошла даром. Грег и Шерлок наконец-то отыскали явные зацепки по делу жестокого убийцы, за которым гонялись уже три месяца. Прощаясь с инспектором около семи утра, Холмс-младший с присущей ему самоуверенностью заявил, что знает, где преступник появится в следующий раз.

— Я тебе позвоню, когда удостоверюсь, что его можно брать! — глаза Шерлока горели, и он выглядел таким неприлично бодрым, словно мирно проспал всю ночь, а не обежал пешком половину Лондона. — Но ты будь готов к тому моменту немедленно выехать!

Лестрейд лишь утомленно кивнул, соглашаясь. Мол, буду готов, куда ж я денусь. После чего поплелся на работу, мысленно проклиная всех маньяков вместе взятых — и неугомонного детектива вместе с ними. Вот почему нельзя их ловить днем, а ночью спать, как все нормальные люди? Спать... вот чего ему сейчас больше всего хотелось. В идеале не одному. Забраться бы в кровать и прижаться к расслабленному телу Холмса. Не того ненормального, конечно, который умчался на Бейкер-стрит делать анализ собранной по всему Лондону почвы и проверять свои догадки, а другого. Старшего из братьев, с которым Грег вот уже год с небольшим делил квартиру и постель. И которого считал лучшим, что когда-либо случалось в его жизни.

На улице ранним утром было еще довольно свежо. Ничто не предвещало экстремальной жары, которая обрушится на английскую столицу всего через пару часов.

***

  
Относительно тихое утро в Ярде было нарушено экстренным звонком, перенаправленным через горячую линию на телефон отдела по расследованию тяжких преступлений и убийств. Взволнованный диспетчер, заикаясь, пробормотал что-то про сложную ситуацию и подключил к звонку пострадавшего.

— Старший инспектор Лестрейд, чем могу помо… — начал было Грег, но тут же был прерван паническими криками на другом конце провода.

— Да хоть кто-нибудь помогите нам уже! Я же говорю, тут просто катастрофа! Люди вокруг падают, как подкошенные! Уже половина вагона лежит!

Инспектор напрягся. Память о терактах в метро была еще слишком свежа. Что же там стряслось? Неужели газовая атака, как в Токио?

— Я и сам здесь сейчас сдохну, помогите же! — продолжал кричать неизвестный мужчина.

— Мы уже выезжаем, держитесь!

В кабинет заглянула Салли Донован. Грег быстро схватил ручку, написал на первой попавшейся под руку бумажке «СО 3» — код отдела по чрезвычайным ситуациям — и сунул его в руки коллеге.

— На какой станции вы находитесь? — проговорил он в трубку.

— Да я не… Черт, вроде Банк проехали, но поторопитесь, а то до Ливерпуль-стрит никто живым не доедет!

***

  
Команда оперативников ворвалась на станцию метро Ливерпуль-стрит, провожаемая изумленными взглядами пассажиров и сотрудников метрополитена. Грег поймал ближайшего из них и сунул ему под нос удостоверение.

— Инспектор Лестрейд, отдел по особо тяжким, со мной оперативная группа. Мы получили звонок о чрезвычайном происшествии на Центральной линии.

Мужчина в ярко-желтом жилете, украшенном полосками светоотражателей, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Он в некотором недоумении переводил взгляд с отряда вооруженных полицейских, потеющих в полной броне, на стоящего перед ним взъерошенного инспектора — и обратно.

— Не могли бы вы ввести нас в курс дела? Что произошло? Газовая атака? Террористический акт?

Сотрудник замялся, явно потеряв дар речи от подобной постановки вопроса. Ему на подмогу пришла коллега, державшая в руках запотевшую бутылку с водой.

— Инспектор, я думаю, вы можете расслабиться. Действительно, на Центральной линии метро сегодня очень душно, а в одном из вагонов сломалась система кондиционирования. Мы, конечно, предупреждаем людей по громкой связи, чтобы сохраняли спокойствие, но все равно обмороки случаются.

— Обмороки? — Грег нахмурился. Пока он несся сюда, воображение уже успело нарисовать ему мрачную картину вагона с десятками тел жертв атаки, которой, судя по всему, даже не было.

— Да. Минут десять назад в этом вагоне сразу несколько человек потеряли сознание, поэтому мы сразу по прибытии на станцию отцепили его от состава и отправили в депо, на ремонт. Это вызвало задержки движения, конечно, но уж лучше так…

— То есть… никакой катастрофы не произошло? Все под контролем? — Лестрейд и сам чувствовал, что близок к обмороку. Облегчение, чувство неловкости из-за того, что он так облажался, да еще и жара эта невыносимая…

— Да, сэр. Спасибо за вашу бдительность, но, думаю, вам здесь делать нечего, — девушка улыбнулась. — Главный виновник происшествия — жара. Если вам необходимо кого-то арестовать, то предлагаю задержать солнце, а то оно действительно слишком разошлось сегодня.

***

  
Не успел Грег вернуться в офис и потянуться к холодильнику за припасенной бутылкой воды, поскольку даже мысли о кофе в такую погоду казались форменным издевательством, как раздался еще один звонок!

— Полиция должна принять меры! — визгливо вопила в трубку донельзя возмущенная гражданка. — Этот мужчина собрался покончить с собой! Он хочет сжечь себя живьём! Обычно я не лезу в чужие дела, но здесь общественное место! Дети гуляют, а он тут разделся до трусов и… Да вы слушаете меня или нет? Он же просто-напросто изжарится! Он уже почти обуглился! И это в двух десятках ярдов от Букингемского дворца!

Грег слегка опешил от такого напора, лихорадочно пытаясь вычленить из этой истеричной тирады полезную информацию. Самосожжение, только этого не хватало! Общественное место, парк, судя по всему. Кстати, который из двух?

— Постойте, — прервал он собеседницу, которая все еще продолжала возмущаться в трубку. — Грин-парк или Сент-Джеймс? С какой стороны от дворца?

— Прямо на глазах у всех! — еще громче взвизгнула женщина, и лишь после этого до нее дошел вопрос. — А? Сент-Джеймс. Прямо за водоемом с пеликанами. Да поторопитесь же и арестуйте этого извращенца, если успеете. Вряд ли он останется в живых до вашего приезда.

На сей раз Лестрейду пришлось краснеть не только перед командой полицейских, но и перед бригадой медиков, которых он вызвал по каналу экстренной связи. Визжа сиренами, машины ворвались на территорию тихого, блаженно-сонного парка, распугав уток и обывателей, которые кормили их хлебом, столпившись на берегу небольшого пруда. Оглядевшись вокруг в поисках самоубийцы, Грег почувствовал, что хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Но сначала хорошо бы придушить чертову тетку, которая не придумала ничего лучше, чем звонить в полицию по такому пустячному поводу, да еще и излагать свое сообщение в таких двусмысленных выражениях.

Раскинувшись на траве и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на гуляющих вокруг туристов и играющих ребятишек, посреди лужайки загорал мужчина. Кожа его, не слишком привычная к солнцу, заметно покраснела. Пожалуй, и вправду немного переборщил с солнцем. Но до «самосожжения» и «обугливания» ему еще ой как далеко…

***

  
К семи часам вечера жара еще даже не начала спадать, а Грег уже мечтал свернуться где-нибудь в уголке и тихо сдохнуть. Количество «солнечных» вызовов перевалило за десяток, и все они были такими же бестолковыми. Одна пожилая дама заявила, что на ее не менее пожилого супруга напали прямо во дворе — впоследствии выяснилось, что почтенный старичок просто перегрелся и свалился с тепловым ударом. Учительница начальной школы потребовала приезда полиции и эпидемиологов, заявив, что детишки из самого младшего класса подверглись заражению чем-то ужасным во время прогулки во дворе. Прибыв на место, Лестрейд обнаружил, что одного из малышей просто вырвало, а еще несколько испытывают тошноту. По мнению медиков, причиной тому тоже стала проклятая жара.

— Майкрофт, это какое-то безумие! — жаловался Грег партнеру, который позвонил в конце рабочего дня, интересуясь, не надо ли забрать его по дороге домой. — Целый день бесполезной беготни, нервотрепки… И все это выеденного яйца не стоит. Неужели весь город от жары разом утратил рассудок?

— Успокойся, дорогой, — в голосе старшего Холмса звучала добродушная насмешка. — Погодные аномалии действительно влияют на состояние рассудка наименее… стойких граждан. Ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, кроме как смириться.

Ответом ему стал тяжкий вздох, заключавший в себе поистине вселенскую скорбь, и Майкрофт поспешил перевести тему, чтобы отвлечь своего мужчину от навалившихся на него проблем.

— Между прочим, ты сбежал ночью из дома, даже не сообщив, куда направляешься, — мягко пожурил он. — А я так надеялся на совместный завтрак. Выходит, придется тебе компенсировать мне эту потерю. Например, что думаешь о совместном ужине?

— Майкрофт, да я бы рад… — Грег обреченно застонал. — Ничего так не хочу, как устроиться сейчас с тобой вдвоем в нашей гостиной… там хоть кондиционер работает. Или еще лучше сразу забраться вместе в прохладную ванну… Но я пока не могу! Какими бы бестолколвыми ни были сегодняшние вызовы, мне по ним еще отчеты составлять. Использованы технические и людские ресурсы, потрачено время… Безумный день! Одна дамочка в метро посоветовала мне арестовать солнце, представляешь? Может, мне в отчете так и написать? Что виновник происшествий известен, но у нас нет даже теоретической возможности привлечь его к ответственности за все сегодняшние безобразия и посадить в тюрьму.

— Да не переживай ты так, Грегори, — Холмс снова добродушно усмехнулся. — Не нужно тебе его сажать, оно само скоро сядет. Я бы сказал, не позже чем через час и четырнадцать минут. Так что выдохни, дорогой, и просто подожди.

Завершив разговор с Майкрофтом, Лестрейд обхватил голову руками, борясь с тупой болью в висках и затылке. Как бы ни хотелось прямо сейчас все бросить и поехать домой, отчеты на завтра лучше не откладывать. Да еще и бессонная ночь… Господи, вот бы закрыть глаза и поспать хотя бы минут пятнадцать.

Звонок телефона заставил его подпрыгнуть на месте, вырывая из полудремотного состояния. Неужели еще что-то? Очередной загорающий или пенсионер с солнечным ударом?

— Лестрейд! — голос Шерлока в трубке звучал возбужденно и предвкушающе. — Приезжай скорее на рынок Боро. На этот раз никаких ошибок быть не может. Теперь ты его точно посадишь!

— Да не нужно, Шерлок, — Грег спросонья с трудом понимал, о чем тот ведет речь. — Майкрофт сказал, и так сядет. Через час с чем-то там.

— Ты в своем уме? — опешил детектив. — В каком смысле «и так сядет»?

После чего в его голосе появилась откровенная обида.

— И в каком смысле «Майкрофт сказал»? Ты что, попросил его помощи в этом деле? Моей тебе уже недостаточно?

— Я не просил, он просто… — Грег тряхнул головой, наконец окончательно просыпаясь. — О, черт! Подожди Шерлок, ты про того маньяка, что ли?  



End file.
